Alike
by Cybra
Summary: Ken reflects on his relationship with his boyfriend. *For Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady's Shounen ai/Shoujo ai Contest.*


Alike

Alike

By Cybra

****

Warning: IK2 (Ichijouji Ken X Izumi Koushiro or Izumi Koushiro X Ichijouji Ken) content ahead! If you are still reading this, you must enjoy reading these fics because this is your _only _warning. Thank you.

****

A/N: Okay, this idea just popped into my head while reading the Contests page on Cynthia's, Piedmon's Lady's, site. So, I suddenly came up with this little thing from Ken's POV. Don't know how or why, but it just came to me. It must be my muse. Anyway, an entry in the Shounen ai/Shoujo ai Contest!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or show and I'm _really_ upset about that!

Yes, it's true.

I _am_ in love with another boy.

And yes, he loves me back.

…No, no, _no!_ We have _not_ had any sex or anything! Just because other couples do that doesn't mean _we_ have to!

And Koushiro occasionally calls _me_ a hentai!

Of course, I'll do the same to _him_ on occasion.

It's almost scary how we're so much alike.

Sometimes, I'll glance at him and he'll look right back at me…and I _swear_ I know what he's thinking.

It works visa versa as well.

He's so much like me, and I'm so much like him at the same time.

Perhaps that's why we blend so well together. We each understand the other because something similar had happened to us ourselves at some point in time.

Now, I didn't think when I first saw Koushiro, "I think I'm in love."

Oh, no. When I first saw him, I wanted to destroy him.

After all, back then, I was the Kaiser.

That's right. I first saw him in the "bad old days".

Of course, at the time, I had kept finding myself becoming more and more attracted to Motomiya Daisuke, the leader of the Chosen Children.

After I had returned to the side of Light, the two of us had a brief relationship.

Before you start thinking anything, I did _not_ have sex with Daisuke, and that's _not_ what broke up the relationship.

The breakup was on mutual feelings. It'd been fun for both of us. After all, snuggling while watching the movie Princess Mononoke is just great, but we both realized within a week of dating that we both would've preferred to snuggle with somebody else.

…Why are you looking at me like that?

So we met up in a café, both hoping not to just destroy the other, and told each other the truth. Our relationship ended on an up note, and we're still good friends. Nice way to break up with your boyfriend, ne?

Anyway, I dated occasionally. So did he until Daisuke found his other half with Takeru. (Lucky dog.) All of the relationships I had were the same: they didn't do a thing for me.

In case you're wondering, I dated both girls _and_ guys. I don't really have a preference of one over the other.

That is…until I finally got together with my _own_ other half.

Daisuke's still laughing at me.

He and Takeru had pinned down Koushiro and I before _we_ did.

Cliché as it may sound, it's true.

Apparently, Koushiro had told his two best friends Yagami Taichi and Ishida Yamato (who are also in a relationship together) that he'd been starting to have a thing for me.

So of course, Yamato _had_ to tell his little brother whom in turn _had_ to tell his boyfriend.

And, of course, Daisuke _had_ to suggest to me going out with Koushiro.

You're not going to believe this, but we met up halfway between the train station and his apartment with the exact same question on our minds.

I almost walked right into him. We exchanged greetings and almost simultaneously said, "I was on my way to your place."

Scary, ne?

Like I said before, there are times when I can practically read Koushiro's mind, and he mine.

So, I asked him if he wanted to go to dinner and a movie with me. He blinked and told me that that was almost exactly the same question he'd wanted to ask me.

Very scary.

Dinner was uneventful, but the movie we'd chosen had _not_ been the greatest one either of us had ever seen. Instead of going out to the movie theater, we'd decided to rent a movie and go to his place. My cousin had told me that this one movie had been pretty interesting, so we rented that one.

It turns out, we have the exact same taste in movies.

Ten minutes into the movie, both of us were completely lost. There seemed to be no plot whatsoever other than a basic underlining theme that this killer monster (_not_ Godzilla) was attacking some unnamed city in the United States.

Other than that, there was nothing for you to follow.

Almost simultaneously, we both muttered, "This movie sucks."

I added, "It looks like this thing is shooting radioactive silly string."

That got a small laugh from Koushiro.

The next hour and a half were spent insulting the rest of the movie (Mystery Science Theater 3000 style!).

Trust me. It was _that bad._

Besides having absolutely _no plot_, the movie also had a lack of interesting characters, cheesy special effects, and a monster that looked suspiciously like a sock puppet.

Afterward rewinding the tape, Koushiro turned to me and asked, "To make up for the lousy movie, let's watch one that actually _has_ a plot."

"Agreed. Just let me call my parents and tell them I'll be later than expected."

For some odd reason, part of me wanted to just stay the night, but I didn't want to intrude.

As if sensing that one little part's desire, he asked me nervously, "Why don't you just…you know…spend the night here? There's plenty of room." He gave me an awkward smile. "Besides, we could have a small movie marathon."

The next few minutes were uneventful. I called my parents, received permission to spend the night, and then settled down next to Koushiro on the couch once more. He hit the "play" button, and we sat back and began to watch the movie.

I don't remember the exact second my heart and his met each other. It was like I turned to glance at him, he glanced at me, and boom! My whole world changed!

Like I said before, my other dates hadn't done a thing for me.

My first date with Koushiro _had._

After the second movie we watched was over (Jurassic Park. Romantic, huh?), we went into his room and stayed up half the night just talking quietly.

We learned more about each other in those four hours than over the past several months.

I also saw the similarities between us.

We had both lost loved ones (even though he'd never really met _his,_ Koushiro still missed them in a way), we both had to deal with being marked as "weird" or "different" in one way or another, and we both would react in similar ways to different situations.

Not to mention our initials are exactly the same, and our partners are both insects.

Fate's kinda scary that way.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, Tentomon and Wormmon were already together before this time.

Why is it that all of the Digimon hooked up with their significant others _before_ us humans?

I mean, Tentomon with Wormmon, Hawkmon with Tailmon, V-mon with Gomamon (Now _there's_ a pair nobody expected!), Patamon with Armadimon, Agumon with Gabumon, and Piyomon with Palmon. _All_ of these Digimon hooked up with one another before their partners did.

And we humans didn't _all_ mimic our Digimon.

After all, while Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, and I ended up mimicking our partners, the others didn't. Daisuke ended up with Takeru, Sora and Hikari are together, and Mimi and Miyako are in an intriguing relationship while Jyou and Iori are making an interesting couple.

…I'm rambling. Sorry about that. I'm not the best storyteller.

Anyway, back to Koushiro and I.

Well, after Koushiro and I hooked up, it was pretty odd. After all, we'd hung out a little bit before and had been able to almost anticipate the other one. Now, we each could guess with 99% accuracy what the other was going to do or say.

There's another similarity. Our minds have a strange habit of thinking alike whenever we're together.

Now, we're not _exactly_ alike, but we're close enough.

…Maybe that's what helped draw me to him. I had finally found _someone_ who could _truly_ understand me. The same goes with him.

"Hey, Ken-chan! You ready to go?" Koushiro calls.

"Sure, Kou-chan! Be right there!"

Gotta run! The two of us are going to Yamato's concert!

As we both get into his car, we exchange knowing smirks. We don't even have to ask each other what the other is thinking.

We can both already see Taichi drooling over his boyfriend.


End file.
